


sea salt.

by idwimor



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, siren hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwimor/pseuds/idwimor
Summary: sanghyuk's last living memory is of glittering scales and a kiss that tastes of salt.





	sea salt.

the fall was quick- he didn't have much time to scream, much less breathe as the water swallowed him whole, wrapping around his body and pulling him down. he didn't struggle, for this was something not purely accidental.

a voice, pure and beautiful, had lulled him to the cliffside overlooking the deepest part of the lagoon. it was a voice who called to the hurt, the sick, the ones with nothing left to lose, and tonight, he gave in to it's pull. there was nothing left to lose except himself.

he didn't struggle as he sunk- his body starting to writhe with the lack of air, and the salty water filling his mouth, his throat, his lungs- didn't kick his legs or wave his arms, only let the black seeping at the edges of his vision create a vignette around everything he could still see.

the voice was gone, for now, and he was left staring at the full moon that sat above the water, the beautiful deity made abstract by the moving waves.

as he started to slip further into unconsciousness, the simple haunting humming of the siren reached his ears, and he caught the glittering of jade scales in the very corners of his sight before he could no longer see- he had closed his eyes. his heart began to stop, his writhing ceased and the last thing he felt in his lifetime was a gentle pressure against his lips, and the taste of salt in his mouth.


End file.
